


Pathway of Dreams, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child travels on the Olore Malle to Elvenhome, and brings something memorable back with her to Mortal lands. (Based on <i>The Book of Lost Tales I</i> and <i>Roverandom</i>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathway of Dreams, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Find out more about the [ Olórë Mallë](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/resources/chapter_view.cfm?STID=3189&SPOrdinal=1&SRID=2&pop=pop) at the Resource Center.  
*****

The Dream Pathway beyond the Day  
leads from the fair Moon’s sheen.  
The silver light in the darkness of night  
carries me away unseen.

Up the threaded stair through the night’s dark hair  
enchantment lifts my feet;  
a high stairway with white star-spray  
lit by the stars’ silver fleet.

To a window there up in the air  
I step up with delight;  
whisked away beyond the day  
and the terrors of the night.

And sudden I smell the sea tide’s swell  
and salt water crisp on the air.  
On the gem-filled shore of white Evermore  
a misty breeze fluttered my hair.

Then a deep-toned bell in the great citadel  
caused me to look up in alarm –  
but I was fair and free on the shores of the sea  
and naught could do me harm.

But I turned my face to the city with haste –  
light laughter I heard far away.  
On the golden street no one did I meet,  
and I wondered what brought them away.

When I found it at last my old grief had passed,  
I beheld with wonder sublime  
a garden bright I saw with delight  
unmarred by the passing of time.

With flowers red upon my head  
and silver upon my brow,  
I ran my hand through the soft white sand  
and all but wondered, how?.

But it faded away to the breaking day  
and my heart was rent in despair;  
for it was all a dream, and now it would seem  
there was no other place so fair.

But as my tears fell a fragrant smell  
I thought that I knew came to me.  
I looked in my hand and from Elvenland  
was a bright gem from the white sea.  



End file.
